


Winning Freedom

by Angelchexmex



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Ring, Gags, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise, Punishment, Secret Santa, Spanking, Sweetness, Vibrators, negotiation, rope, safe words, starkquill 2017 secret santa, well...safe object?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: The Guardians of the Galaxy found Tony Stark floating through space, trapped inside the Iron Man suit. After being pulled aboard, Tony has slipped seamlessly into the team and, more specifically, into Peter's bed. However, sometimes he does stupid and dangerous things, and its up to Peter to teach him not to.





	Winning Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for the starkquill 2017 secret santa and its been posted on Tumblr, but I figured I'd post it here as well. Hope you enjoy! (I kind of like this pairing, let me know if you guys want to see more of it! Or maybe even more of this specific verse!)
> 
> If there are any tags I'm missing, please let me know!

Peter whistled happily as he danced through his ship, headphones firmly stuck on his head and smile stretching his lips wide. Everything had been going so very well recently. Gamora and Drax had begun bonding over the best battle strategies and their most impressive or flashy kills, Rocket and Groot had slowly begun relaxing around everyone in general and had been more willing to talk in recent months, and Peter had settled more firmly into his position as leader. 

Most importantly, however, just a few months ago they’d found something floating out in space and had snatched it up. It had been a rather surprising little gift, because Peter hadn’t seen or heard from another human since he’d first started living with Yondu and finding one just floating in space, albeit in a strange metal suit, had been nothing short of a miracle. The fact that the person inside of the suit had been Tony Stark had just made it all the better. 

Peter didn’t remember many people from his life on Earth, but he did remember the genius Tony Stark who was set to change the world. As a child, Peter had admired Tony for being so young and yet doing so much, and now, as an adult, Peter had found Tony in the stars. 

“Peter!” Rocket yelled out, finally breaking through Peter’s haze of joy and music. Peter spun around, laser gun half drawn and ready to fight. 

“Rocket! Give a guy a little warning before you sneak up on him. I could have shot you,” Peter put his weapon away, pulling off his headphones and raising an eyebrow at Rocket who was crouching on top of a nearby bulkhead. 

“Heh,” snorted Rocket, hopping down and practically strutting towards Peter, “you could have tried, but we both know a mere humie can’t take me out.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, well used to Rocket’s derogatory remarks regarding his species. If he ever found a species Rocket didn’t mock for one reason or another he’d probably die of shock. “Did you want something or are you just here for my amazing presence?” Peter questioned, cocking one hip and fluttering his lashes.

“As if,” Rocket huffed, “there’s some basic maintenance to be done around the ship and I don’t want to bother with it all myself.”

“That has nothing to do with me,” Peter replied with an easy shrug, “can’t Groot help you with that or something?”

“Groot won’t help me anymore because i shocked him once a few days ago and he claims he can still feel it.” Rocket crossed his arms in annoyance, “He’s been shocked far worse than that. He’s just complaining because he knows there’s someone else on the ship that can help me and he doesn’t want to.”

“You want me to let Tony out,” Peter realizedr, although it wasn’t that surprising. Rocket had taken a particular interest in Tony because of his ability to understand, or quickly learn, whatever jargon Rocket threw at him and his ability to negotiate prices incredibly well. Nothing worked on Rocket better than mechanics and money after all.

“I need someone at least half way competent to help me out,” Rocket agreed mulishly, unwilling to admit that he really did like spending time with the new humie on board. 

Peter hummed in thought, for all that they had only found Tony half a year ago and they’d been in a relationship for even less time than that, Tony knew the rules very well and he knew the consequences for breaking them. Running off during a mission because he might have a lead on Thanos definitely fell under the list of punishable offenses and Tony had known it too when he’d tried to sneak away and then sneak back without anyone noticing. 

“If he’s good tonight,” Peter finally settled on, “I’ll let him out tomorrow.”

“At least make sure he can walk right,” Rocket added as he left at a quick pace, now that he’d gotten what he wanted he didn’t want to stick around long enough for Peter to start expounding upon what he and Tony got up to in their bedroom. Rocket had made the mistake once of being just a little too curious and now he was just trying his best not to be scarred for life.

Peter didn’t pay any attention to Rocket anyway, to stuck in his own thoughts about what to do with Tony. They’d had this issue multiple times before, and Peter was tired of having to reiterate the same thing over and over again. Thanos would be dealt with when he needed to be, and at the moment they needed to worry about other things. Whatever had or hadn’t happened to Earth was already in the past and finding Thanos and the Chitauri now wouldn’t change that. 

Slipping his headphones and walkman into his jacket pocket, Peter made his way to his bedroom. He would have had to stop by soon anyway to check on Tony, this would just be a chance for Tony to shorten his punishment and speed things along. Peter far preferred being able to praise and reward Tony than having to punish him after all. 

“Tony,” Peter called as his door slid open and revealed a writhing figure on Peter’s bed. Tony didn’t respond, partially because of the gag in his mouth that prevented him from really saying anything and partially because he’d had a vibrator in him for nearing four hours now and was a bit lost to the sensation. The vibrator hadn’t been going for the entire time of course, instead being subject to Peter’s whims and the little remote he kept in his pocket, but Tony had also been unable to come in that time and Peter knew he had to be desperate. Maybe this time the lesson would stick and Tony wouldn’t run off on his own.

“Tony,” Peter repeated as he sat on the bed by Tony’s side, one hand slipping into one of his pockets to turn off the vibrator. The buzzing noise that had been filling the room quieted and all that was left were the sounds of Tony’s panting whimpers. “Shh,” Peter whispered gently, running his hand up and down Tony’s chest to help calm him and also carefully checking the communicator he’d left within easy reach of Tony’s hands in case he’d really needed Peter or wanted to safeword. It was untouched, but still fully functional and within easy reach of Tony’s tied hands. 

“Were you being good for me and taking your punishment without complaint?” Peter crooned softly, pressing kisses to the tear tracks on Tony’s cheeks. “Such a sweet sub I have, always taking his punishments no matter how much they hurt.” 

Tony did his best impression of a repentant puppy, all wide eyes and soft desperate whines, but Peter had dealt with Tony for long enough to know when he really was regretful, and at the moment he was just upset at being caught out and punished. “I’m going to take the gag off, but you’re not going to say a word unless I ask you a direct question or I’ll put you in a cock cage for the next two weeks, understood?”

Tony’s head bobbed up and down frantically in acknowledgement. He really did dislike being gagged for so long, but then that was why it was on the list of punishments they had negotiated months ago after all. “Good boy,” Peter said softly as he undid the ball gag and carefully removed it from Tony’s mouth and tossing it across the room. He would have to clean it thoroughly later anyway, it didn’t much matter if it was on the floor now. 

“Now, I’m going to give you a unique opportunity here to escape from the rest of your punishment. Usually I wouldn’t be willing to do this with such an important lesson, but Rocket needs your help with some repairs to the ship and I’m all about teamwork. Would you like to hear how you can get off early?” Peter emphasized the words ‘get off’ with a single stroke to Tony’s aching cock, already slick with copious amounts of precome. 

A strangled noise left Tony’s throat but he managed not to beg, and Peter felt a warm burst of pride swell in his chest. Tony had come so far from the wild and broken state he had first been in when they’d found him floating alone in space. “Yes, sir,” Tony whispered, voice a bit too hoarse from a combination of the gag and attempting to shout in pleasure for the past few days. Usually a punishment given because Tony had put himself in danger or disobeyed a direct order, much less both at the same time, would have resulted in a week of punishment, in which Tony would not be allowed to come, and then another two of probation, in which any punishments would be more severe, but it had only been three days since Tony’s latest infraction and the gift of escape now would be a sweet treat.

“The idea is simple,” Peter began, “I’m going to untie you and put you over my lap without the cock ring on. When you feel like you’re going to come, you let me know and I’ll stop. If you can stop yourself two times then I’ll let you out tomorrow, five times and you can do what you want with me tonight, seven times and not only will there be no probation period but you’ll also be allowed to come however you want for the rest of the week. Anything less than two and I’ll tie you up again, have my fun, and your punishment will stay the same. What do you think? Think you can be my good boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Tony breathed out, eyes sparking brightly at the challenge and a cocky grin pulling at his lips. “I’ll be the best boy you’ve ever had.” In almost any other circumstances, that sentence would have made Peter burst out laughing, but he could see the honest in Tony’s eyes. Tony was always so desperate to be good for Peter, even if he sometimes let other things get in the way, and Peter couldn’t help loving him even more for these little moments of sweet determination hidden in sassy or amusing comments. 

“There’s never been anyone better than you in my life,” Peter assured him, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead before pulling away and untying his hands. “Now roll over and come here,” Peter patted his lap and scooted a bit more fully onto the bed so that he could be more comfortable.

Tony rolled over obediently, crawling towards Peter in a purposefully provocative manner, hips swaying back and forth and a little smile curling his lips. Peter pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips, “Smile now darling because you’ll be too busy moaning to do anything else soon.”

Tony laughed, eyes glittering as he lowered himself over Peter’s lap and got comfortable, head pillowed on his crossed arms on the bed. Peter ran a soft hand over Tony’s back and down over his ass. He could start this all with a spanking, but he didn’t exactly want to be that predictable. Instead. Peter ran a finger around Tony’s asshole, feeling the amount of lube still there and determining that it was enough. 

Carefully, Peter slipped a finger inside, brushing against the thin wire connected to the vibrator inside of Tony. As he stretched Tony a bit, he used his other hand to flick on the vibrator at a low level, it wouldn’t be any fun to push Tony over the edge right at the beginning after all. 

Tony let our a low moan and Peter rubbed a hand through his hair, loving how he pushed back into the motion like a cat asking to be pet. “That’s easy enough now isn’t it?” Peter questioned in his best soothing voice as he slipped a second finger inside of Tony. He pushed his fingers in deep enough to brush against the vibrator, shifting it just a bit to press directly and firmly against Tony’s prostate. Tony let out a loud shout of shock, just barely covering Peter’s laughter at the way Tony’s body jerked. 

“Shh, shh,” Peter soothed merrily, “you wouldn’t want to be draw this out too long. You’d never win then.”

“Tony Stark always wins,” Tony sassed only to let out a sharp, surprised grunt at the end as Peter’s hand came down firmly on his ass.

“I warned you about talking,” Peter reprimanded, sliding his fingers back inside Tony at the same moment he flipped the vibrator onto a higher setting. “Unless you need to safeword or answer a direct question you don’t get to speak. Or I could always end our game here and let you spend the next four days still in punishment instead of learning about the ship. Would you prefer that?”

“No, sir, not at all. I prefer this, yup this right here. Much better sir,” Tony assured quickly, voice faintly muffled with the way his face was pressed into the bed. 

“Good boy, I thought you’d choose that,” Peter flipped the vibrator higher again, pulling it out slightly with the string so that he could actually hold it with his fingers and direct it better. He dragged it carefully back and forth over Tony’s prostate, loving the way Tony couldn’t help but jerk and thrust his cok against Peter’s legs. He always loved seeing Tony like this: all desperate and unable to control himself. 

“Stop, sir, stop! I can’t!” Tony shouted out and Peter pulled the vibrator out of Tony quickly, shocked at the vehemence of his sub’s statement.

“Do you need to safeword Tony?” Peter asked, vaguely confused. He hadn’t done anything unusual so far, but if Tony needed to stop then they would stop. 

“No,” Tony gasped out, trembling faintly under Peter’s soothing hands. “You told me to stop you when I was about to come sir, I did.” 

Tony didn’t say anything else and Peter frowned for just a second because it felt like there was something there that had gone unsaid. When Tony pushed his head back into Peter’s still hand, he realized what it was: Tony was hoping to be praised. “You did,” Peter agreed, “you did very well. Just one more and you’ll be out tomorrow working on the ship. Such a good sub, keeping my orders in mind.” Peter leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek, earning a beaming smile from the panting and exhausted man.

Peter placed the vibrator out of the way, keeping in mind Tony’s annoyance at having to get a new one after they’d accidently broken the old one when Peter had just placed it on the bed and then fucked Tony on top of it, and rubbed excess lube from his fingers. “At least one more,” Peter stated again, “I know you can do it.” 

After getting an agreeing noise from Tony, Peter tightened the hand in Tony’s hair, just enough to be a warning, and brought his other hand down in a form smack. Tony moaned into the bed again, pressing his ass back as best he could for another smack. Peter grinned, delivering exactly what Tony was silently asking for. Every few hits, Peter would stop and slip his fingers between the crack of Tony’s ass to tease and press at his hole. This wasn’t exactly a punishment spanking after all and was more meant to just drive Tony wild. 

A choked noise was Peter’s first warning that Tony was close. It was the same oddly punched out sound that Tony always made when he found himself surprised at how close he was to coming, but Peter didn’t stop or let up. The point of this exercise was to get Tony to control himself, and it wouldn’t be any fun if Peter helped him along too much either. 

Four smacks later, when Tony’s ass was a beautiful red and warm to the touch, Tony finally called it to an end. “Stop, stop! Close, I’m too close!” 

Peter stopped, relaxing the harsh fingers in Tony’s hair and instead using them to rub and massage Tony’s scalp in an effort to soothe him. “That’s two, you’ve earned your freedom tomorrow. What a good, sweet sub, being able to control yourself twice even after so long being kept on the edge. So good for me,” Peter praised, pulling Tony up and into his arms and peppering him with gentle kisses. 

“Do you want to keep going?” He questioned once Tony had called down some and didn’t look like he’d come if the slightest brush of wind hit his dick. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Peter, and Peter could tell he knew that from here on out it would get much harder. However, Tony was never one to back away from a challenge and nodded his head in agreement. “I’m ready,” Tony stated firmly, and Peter couldn’t hold back a wicked grin.

“On the bed then, on your back,” Peter ordered, standing up as soon as Tony was off of him so that he could strip out of his shoes and pants. He would have taken off his Ravagers jacket as well, but Tony had always had a thing for the jacket and Peter wasn’t going to waste any opportunity to gain the upper hand in their little battle of wills. 

As soon as Peter was pants free and Tony was in position, Peter climbed back up on the bed and straddled Tony’s thighs. Tony looked at Peter in confusion for a moment, but the second he saw the lube in Peter’s hands he understood what was going on. The flash if indignation on Tony’s face made Peter grin all the harder. There was no way Tony would be able to call a stop if he was inside of Peter, and they both knew it. 

It was the matter of mere moments to prep himself enough to take Tony. They fucked each other often enough that the movements were familiar and Peter wasn’t interested in making Tony wait for it, far too turned on himself. The slick slide of Tony’s cock inside of him made Peter let out a long moan, loving the stretch and fullness he felt. Tony moaned too, his hips jerking ever so slightly as he attempted to keep himself still. 

Peter rewarded him with a fierce kiss, pleased that he hadn’t even needed to tell Tony that he wasn’t allowed to move. “Alright then,” Peter stated as he settled fully on Tony’s cock, “let’s see how well you do this time.”

Peter started slow, not interested in pushing himself, besides he needed to give Tony some kind of chance of actually being able to win this. It would be no fun if the ending was a foregone conclusion. “Bring your knees up,” Peter ordered as he sped up. He pushed Tony’s knees open wide, leaning back and pressing his hands into the mattress between them. It didn’t give Peter a lot of support at the moment, but it would soon. 

Tony was more a moaning mess than anything else, eyes fluttering open and closed at nearly random intervals as Peter sped up his movements and did his best to tighten up as he lifted up. It was a heady feeling, having his lover so desperate and wanton underneath him. As Tony let out that choked off moan that signaled how near he was again, Peter reached around and slid two fingers inside of him.

It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position to be in, but this wasn’t about Peter’s pleasure at the moment and it served his purposes well enough. Despite the shallowness of the penetration, the duel sensations of fucking and being fucked brought Tony over the edge and he came with a shout. 

Peter pulled his fingers from Tony’s ass, fisting his cock and fucking himself on Tony’s cock as quickly as he could. He was close too and one, two, three strokes later he came across Tony’s chest. 

Peter rolled off of Tony carefully, whispering gentle words of praise and encouragement. The fact that, even after three days of punishment, Tony had been able to stop himself twice was incredibly impressive and Peter wanted him to know that. “So good for me,” Peter murmured into Tony’s hair as Tony curled up into his arms.

Tony mumbled something into Peter’s chest, and Peter pulled away a bit. “What?”

“I said I love you,” Tony mumbled, a flush working its way up his face. 

Peter beamed, grabbing Tony’s chin and pulling his face up until Tony was looking directly at him, “I love you too.”

“Does that mean I don’t have to be on probation?” Tony questioned, eyes wide and begging. 

Peter snorted, “I’m already letting you out early, don’t push your luck.” Tony snickered and buried his head into Peter’s chest. Tony may test him sometimes, but for moments like these, it was worth it.


End file.
